


Three Minutes

by Talulabelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> She knew that sigh, having been well versed in the sighs of Jagged Fel throughout the years. That particular sigh was his ‘I wish I could control time’ sigh, not the perturbed or aggravated sigh she was expecting given how their last conversation had ended.</i>
</p>
<p>Spoilers for <i>Fate of the Jedi: Vortex</i>. This is my vision of what happened after Han and Leia left the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

The doors closed, leaving the two of them alone for the first time since Jaina had called off their engagement. Jag glanced down at his chrono and sighed. She knew that sigh, having been well versed in the sighs of Jagged Fel throughout the years. That particular sigh was his ‘I wish I could control time’ sigh, not the perturbed or aggravated sigh she was expecting given how their last conversation had ended.

“I have three minutes-”

Before he could finish his sentence she had closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss that bordered on desperation. For a long, horrible moment he simply stood there, stiff as a board. Just when she expected him to push her away, he was kissing her back, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other moving to place his hand on the back of her head. She had shared many a kiss with Jag throughout the many ups and downs of their relationship, and this one was well on pace to making its way to the top ten.

Finally, almost regrettably, the need for oxygen supplanted their need for one another and they parted. Slightly. One of his arms remained around her waist while her hands had settled on his chest.

“Jag.”

“Jaina.”

Now it was her turn to sigh as she struggled to find the right words and found herself wishing for the ability to control time as well.

“Thank you, for your help.” A pause, then, as she chose her next words carefully. “Senator Wuul suggested that I should use my...feminine wiles to sway you to our side. I’m glad it didn’t have to come to that.”

He nodded, a small concession on his part. “As am I.”

And this was where the conversation would end, or at least where it _should_ have ended if Jag retained any hope of sticking to his time limit and not bring up any red flags for his GAS tail. But instead of saying his goodbyes in a clipped tone or simply walking out, there was a flash of something in his eyes and his expression melted into a rather mischievous lopsided grin that nearly put the infamous Solo one to shame.

“But if you still wanted to put those wiles to use...”

Despite the fact that she was a grown woman, or that she had heard much more salacious things from him before, she could not hold back the flush she felt creep over her cheeks.

“Jag-”

Now it was his turn to interrupt as any further retort she could muster was quickly and quite efficiently cut off as he spun her around and pinned her against the wall. His lips crashed against hers in a kiss that was filled more with need and lust than desperation. A veritable storm of emotions passed between their lips, conveying everything that they were unable to speak of in such a short amount of time. Hands greedily roamed over soft curves and hard lines, reacquainting themselves with one another as though it had been years and not weeks since their parting.

Oxygen? Who needed it. And forget that other kiss- this one would most definitely rank in the top five.

In the end it was the shrill alarm on his chrono that pulled them apart. As her burning lungs drew in much needed air, she was distracted by a familiar presence on her left hand. Somehow, in the midst of their passionate repose, Jag had managed to slip the engagement ring back onto her finger. Jaina hadn’t realized just how much she had missed it being there until now.

“What does this mean?” Her eyes watched him closely, looking for any hidden signs as she forced herself to not get her hopes up.

“I don’t know.” It was the most honest answer he could give, and despite its utter vagueness she found comfort in it.

“Neither do I.” She smiled at him as they both considered the fact that she had yet to remove the ring. “What now?”

“I suppose we simply...let the course progress as it will and reappraise the situation as new circumstances arise. Of course it’s not the most practical of approaches to a relationship..”

“Jag...Your parents went into exile together, and my father had to kidnap my mother before she realized she wanted to marry him. What at all is practical about that?”

“A valid point.” He grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Though as appealing as kidnapping you sounds, the last thing I need right now is a horde of angry Jedi chasing after me. Or a horde of Sith chasing after the Jedi that are chasing after me.”

“True. Besides, you’d have to win a plant for me first.”

“Would you settle for a Star Destroyer?”

She returned his grin. “I suppose it’ll have to do.”

Rather regrettably, they slipped out of one another's arms and said their goodbyes. “Oh Jag?” He was half way out the door when he stopped to glance back. Now it was her turn to grace him with her own mischievous grin. “Be sure to clear some time on your schedule. We have much to discuss as to how you plan to build a good relationship with the Jedi.”

Jaina knew she was not imagining hearing the barely contained curse in Huttese as he walked away.


End file.
